nashnofandomcom-20200215-history
Session Recaps
Feliks the Cat A local woman's cat ran away, only to return to her yard a few days later, grown to the size of a large dog. It had also apparently been hunting the horses in the neighborhood, and it left one of the horse's corpses in her backyard. Sasha, Wacko and Matt heard about this and decided investigate, getting advice from a waitress at Masha's Diner that Boris Gordenko, a member of the Arcane Institute had been investigating the incident. The Hunters went to the Institute's offices and asked to speak with Boris, who was immediately suspicious of their interest and concerned that Wacko was doing magic without a license. Boris wanted to detain the Hunters, but they managed to escape after learning Boris believed the cat was a something called an Erratic and that they had created it. The Hunters returned to the park and came across the cat as it was attacking (and killing) a horse carriage driver. They started to fight it, notably giving it Feline AIDs, but it escaped toward the diner. They attempted to pursue it by teleporting, to Boris's office accidentally. Once they explained the situation, Boris agreed to help them stop the cat and he drove them to the diner. The cat had broken into the diner and was trying to grab people, as well as giving off shocks of magical energy to hurt the diner patrons. The cat grabbed the waitress Eva and was preparing to kill her when Sasha, Wacko and Boris joined forces to use Big Magic and kill the cat. Boris gained a grudging respect for the Hunters for helping him stop the cat, but he asked them to leave monster hunting to the professionals in the future. He also offered to give Wacko magic lessons to make sure he could control his powers. TL;DR * The Hunters met Boris and learned that he's interested in something called Erratics * The Hunters saved the life of a waitress named Eva * Boris asked the Hunters to let him know if they see any further monsters, giving them small watch-like devices to call him if they needed his help * Boris agreed to tutor Wacko in magic. Night at the Museum Second session TL;DR * Sasha brought her troupe of Young Pioneers to the museum and Matt bonded with one boys, whose name was Danila. * Wacko stole a device for tracking magic levels from the museum's magical history exhibit and broke it, enraging the ghost of the Curator. * Sasha and Wacko destroyed their devices to call for Boris' help. * Matt witnessed a mysterious woman speaking with the Ghost of the Curator and disappear via a teleport. He did not tell anyone about this. * Matt went galaxy brain and managed to read above a 4th grade reading level, grabbing a book from the Curator's personal library to learn the ghost had been summoned by someone and that its weakness was iron. * Igor, the museum's janitor and friend of its late curator, gave Sasha a collection of letters the Curator had received from someone called the Dreamer, which described a magical devices the Dreamer had been making. The Arnek Classic Third session TL;DR * A werewolf (and old friend of Matt's) named Roman was using his bestial strength to cheat in the Arnek Classic Strongman competition, which was especially strange since it wasn't a full moon and he shouldn't be able to harness those powers. * The Petya Blino, Alpha of the werewolf pack and Danila's father, contracted Alexey to kill Roman so he wouldn't blow the pack's cover. Petya now owes Alexey a favor and can be found at Masha's Diner. * Wacko used his demonic powers to cheat in the competition and win the whole thing. Boris found out and warned Wacko that he was watching him. * The Hunters acquired two magical devices, one from Roman's arm and one from his duffle bag, that seemed a lot like the ones described in the Dreamer's letters. Sold Down the River Fourth session TL;DR * The Hunters met Gennady Wagner, an artificer who works with the Dreamer. Gennady said the device had been made by the Dreamer, and he used it to revive the corpse of Marina Rybolov as a zombie. * With the help of a fisherman named Karl and Marina's vengeful husband, the Hunters acquired a boat and prevented Zombie Marina from destroying other boats on the river. * Wacko had his 11th birthday, and used Big Magic to transform his body and hide from all the fans he now has after winning the Arnek Classic. * Gennady told J she was different from other people and has some sort of gift. He asked her to join him and the Dreamer, but he teleported away before she could respond since he was being threatened by the other Hunters. Elbis Hasn't Left the Building Between sessions: * Novak and Alexey went to a casino to try to find people who might know something about Gennady. Novak found a former student from the Institute who knew Gennady in school and said he got kicked out. Alexey won “a lot” of money for gambling * J became especially skilled at harmonica, and taught Pigeon Lady some new songs * Matt got back from a multi city tour where he visited lots of gyms. He ran between the cities on foot, and when he ran through his shoes, an old friend gave him a magical pair of shoes that allow him jump very far, and very high * Wacko has been adjusting poorly to his new 31 year old body, especially given he still has the mind and voice of an 11 year old In game: * Wacko went to his next magic lesson, and Boris immediately realized Wacko’s been dealing with demon magic. Not wanting Wacko to learn magic from the wrong place, he agreed to teach Wacko demonic magic himself and gave Wacko a mysterious book to help him with demon magic. * The book is a plain, leather bound book called a grimoire, and upon touching it, it feels like there are bugs crawling beneath the surface. The pages have spells written on them in a language called Infernal, which Wacko automatically understands despite never having seen it before. * Boris also told Wacko that when he was a student, he and two of his friends tried to use magic to cheat death. They created a device that malfunctioned and destroyed a small city. * Wacko started hearing voices. went to meet the rest of he Hunters at Masha’s Diner, and while Matt was showing off his new shoes, heard voices again * Novak says should go talk to Institute to talk to Boris since he might know Gennady. * Get in, Boris tells them he knows Gennady and that they created something that killed people. Novak punched Boris * Wacko hears voice telling him to go to practice room. Boris is concerned but realizes something is up so he agrees to take them. It helps that Novak just punched him * Boris takes them to inner sanctum, room for containing demons. Tells them not to touch anything * Alexey immediately grabs a imp stone and summons demon. Wacko talks to it, it tells him the demon in the urn is talking to him * Imp attacks Alexey and Novak steps in way. Boris banishes. Both Alexey and Wacko hear voice, they disobey and suffer psychic harm * Boris realized he needs to exorcise them fast, goes upstairs to get some materials and J convinces to him to leave them there alone. He tells the hunters demons don’t like salt or sage, and that he needs to get more * Matt immediately breaks the urn, releasing the demon Elbis. It looks like a bipedal crocodile covered in shaggy fur, and it has a hippy pony tail for some reason. Elbis reveals himself as the immortal that hired Alexey for a job way back. Elbis says he knows Wacko because his mother made a dark bargain with him and paid with Wacko. * Novak goes to attack the demon and misses, so the demon casts a spell that knocks Novak and Wacko to the astral plane. Their bodies go limp, but Novak can communicate telepathically with Matt only and Wacko still has the ability to move physical objects. Novak immediately tells Matt what’s happening and Wacko tries to make Novak’s body move to get Matt’s attention. * J immediately starts playing harmonica to soothe the monster. Alexey takes advantage to steal another Imp Stone. While Novak and Wacko try to help Matt understand their situation, Boris comes back downstairs and the demon escapes once the inner sanctum is opened. * After exasperatedly getting some explanations from the Hunters, Boris decides he’s going to cast a spell to bring Novak and Wacko back since the demon shouldn’t be able to escape the building due to enchantments and the stone containing a lot of salt. Matt volunteers to go find the demon, and Novak and Wacko’s astral projections go with him. Alexey calls one of his posse, Rasta C, to come help out. * Remembering seeing an exhibit about crocodiles at the Natural History Museum, Matt thinks he needs to create a swamp like environment to attract the demon. He goes to a bathroom and starts flooding it. There’s a student using the restroom, who Matt actually manages to convince to help him flood the bathroom. * The demon appears behind Matt in the astral plane and promises Matt that it will give him the perfect gym if Matt just helps the demon escape. Novak and Wacko cause a fuss to try to get Matt to say no, but they’re suddenly pulled back to their bodies, leaving Matt alone. Boris has finished his spell * Rasta C arrives, and everyone runs upstairs to the bathroom where Matt is. Matt seems like he’s right about to give in, but Matt has a sudden flash of insight. When he’s been working out, he’s gotten sweat in his mouth, and if demons don’t like salt, maybe his sweat could hurt the demon. He tackles it and really roughs it up. Wacko also attacks by giving the demon a disease. It’s demonic AIDS * Rasta C attacks the demon with a meat hook, and the demon attacks him back, giving him demonic AIDS as well. Novak goes in for a final swing with this axe, and the demon dies. * Boris tells the Hunters that they need to stay in touch with him and that he’ll continue to help them hunt down Gennady. He gives them devices to contact him, and connects Rasta C with a clinic that can give him medicine to manage his crocodilian AIDS.